


Mythomania

by Lisa_Telramor



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Snippet FIc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Telramor/pseuds/Lisa_Telramor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How long can the lies pile up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mythomania

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ comment_fic community to the prompt: Any, any, You will lie to everyone you love. They will love you anyways.

There was a time before this when Kaito didn’t lie. He didn’t lie to Aoko, he didn’t lie to Kaa-san, he didn’t lie to Jii or Nakamori-keibu or teachers or strangers or anyone at all. He didn’t lie to himself. Now, Kaito can’t seem to stop lying. A “how are you?” becomes a comedic story about trying to kill a cockroach that didn’t exist and a “where were you?” becomes excuses about missed buses, forgotten homework, and illnesses.

Kaa-san sees through it. She and Jii know where Kaito goes at night; Jii even helps him with the heists, but Kaito lies to them too, lies through his teeth with his face stretched into a grin because he’s forgotten what the truth tastes like. After so many faces, so many names and acts and games in the pursuit of vigilante justice with a thieving twist, he doesn’t know who to be anymore.

Jii listens to Kaito’s stories and gives him smiles and warmth. Kaa-san gives him knowing looks and replenishes the first aid kit, leaving money for what tools he needs to buy without a word. Nakamori-keibu pretends Kaito is the real Kid, the true Kid; the one they both know is dead but want to keep lying about. Nakamori doesn’t ever look in Kaito’s direction even though he’s had to have connected the dots. Kuroba Toichi dies and Kid vanishes. Kuroba Kaito takes up the mantle eight years later. Aoko… Aoko looks the other way and stubbornly protects his lies and buries him deeper day by day by day.

If the lies keep piling, will they bury him?

If he told the truth would it all crash down and crush him anyway?

Kaito smiles and pulls a red rose from Aoko’s ear, a promise he doesn’t intend to keep.


End file.
